Destiny Forgotten
by AlUmInUm MoMiJi SoHmA
Summary: Sora Has lost his memories, and the worlds are falling apart, they have to steal them back and return to a place the where hoping to forget...Castle Oblivion...
1. Lost Memories

Kiki: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters except Kiki.

Welcome to Chapter One: Lost Memories

The room was dark. A girl with long reddish pink hair was sitting by a window staring into a dark starless night. A boy about her age with brown spiky hair walked in, and the girl turned around.

"Are we ever going to see them again! I miss them more every day Sora! Why can't we go back to the way things where!" Cried Kairi, "I wish, we were together again! I wish we were with Riku, Phoebe, Tidus, Kiki, Amber, Yuffie, Leon and the others!"

"Kairi, don't go on again, what are you talking about?" Said Sora crossly staring her in the eyes, "Why don't you forget that silly dream?"

"Sora! Why don't you remember! It wasn't a dream, we went on adventures together, all of us. The fun times we had…" Kairi Yelled and ran out of the room.

"Kairi wait!" Sora called as he ran after her. He chased her to her room.

"Sora Look!" She said taking a box from under her bed, "See this it's your keyblade, do you remember now? Do you remember your home? Why…" At that she fell into a heap on the floor sobbing.

"I told you it was a brilliant plan!" Laughed Maleficent, "Having Sora's memories erased worked like a charm!"

"You were right!" Said a voice on the left.

"Yes it was brilliant!" Said another, "It is fun watching Kairi be tortured like that!"

"Yes" Replied Maleficent, "But it is only the beginning…"

"Wakka!" Called a girl, "Pass the ball here!"

"Ok Kiki man!" replied Wakka passing the ball.

"Thanks!" said Kiki, "Um, and Wakka? Can we stop now?"

"Sure." He replied, "Putting the ball away."

"I wonder…I wonder what Sora and Kairi are up to." Said Kiki Sadly.

"There Probably married with twelve kids by now!" Joked Wakka.

Kiki was furious, "How…how could you even think of such a thing! You know he likes me! What do you expect him to do? Forget about me!"

"Are you to up to it again?" Asked a boy walking toward them, "You fight like a couple of love birds."

"Shut up Riku, Wakka, here was in the middle of being rude, let him finish so I can beat him up!" Said Kiki Crossly.

"Oh you will, ok, have fun." Replied Riku walking off.

"Why I! Riku Get Back here! NOW! Come back here! Why aren't you listening to me Get back here!" Yelled Kiki as she ran after Riku.

"Kairi, get up, why wouldn't I remember something as big as that?" Said Sora pulling Kairi up from the floor.

" I dunno." Replied Kairi glumly, "But I remember, Maybe…No…Sora just trust me ok? I know it happened and I am going to prove it to you!"

"Ya right…" Sora mumbled, "Well g'night and don't have any dreams and try to force me to believe them in the morning!"

"Shut up! It…" Her voice died away as he walked down the stairs _What a jerk, _he thought, _Doesn't she know I'm too old for childish games?_

Kiki: End of chapter on hope you enjoyed it so far


	2. Memories of Past

"Good Morning…" Said Kairi Glumly as she walked into the kitchen.

"None of your dreams I hope?" Said Sora Happily as he was fixing breakfast.

"None…even though the others weren't dreams…"replied Kairi sitting down at the table.

"Kairi, I've had enough of your childish games, now I'm going to prove your wrong, were going to take a gummi ship to this "Destiny Islands" and prove your wrong." Said Sora sternly, "Ok?"

"Ok…" Replied Kairi with a tone of bitterness, "but, I'll be the one to prove YOU wrong…"

"Leon? Are you ever going to leave Hollow Bastian and visit, Sora?" Asked a girl with short brown hair.

"Maybe I will Yuffie," answered Leon, "Where do you suppose he is?"

"Destiny Islands maybe?" Yuffie said, "Where else he always wanted to go home."

"We'll try there, tell Donald and Goofy were leaving they can watch over the castle for us while we are gone." Said Leon as he walked out, "Oh and don't tell them why we are leaving."

"Why?" Asked Yuffie, "They are our friends."

"We don't need any distractions." Said Leon, "And if A heartless master comes, we don't want he/she knowing where we are."

"Your right," replied Yuffie, "See you there!"

" How are the love birds this morning?" Riku asked Kiki and Wakka.

"We are NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Shouted Kiki pointing her keyblade at Riku, "I love Sora and nothing will change that!"

"Riku? Kiki? Wakka? Where are you?" called a voice from over neat the gummi ship port.

"Kairi is that you?" called Riku looking everywhere till he spotted her, "Kairi it's been years! Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Mr. Bossy wouldn't let me." Said Kairi Hatefully.

"Why? Sora promised to visit us!" Said Kiki walking over.

"Sora over here, see here's proof! I didn't imagine them! It wasn't a dream!" Said Kairi pointing proudly at Riku, Wakka, and Kiki.

"What….are you talking about Kairi? Dreaming? Making things up? Wait is Sora pretending he doesn't know who we are to get on your nerves?" Said Riku Laughing, "That little joker!"

"Um…Who are you?" Said Sora pointing at Riku, "Kairi, who is he?"

"RIKU!" Yelled Kairi, "Sora, stop!"

"Seriously, I have NO idea who any of these people are!" Said Sora Red with rage.

"You promised, you'd never forget." Said a girl with blonde hair, "Now look at you."

"Namine he's just joking don't take him seriously." Said Riku, "See you're even upsetting Namine…Stop Sora."

"He does not know us…" Said Namine, "Maleficent learned my secret to erasing memories, she probably did this…there is nothing I can do…but get us to castle oblivion…but that's impossible without Sora's memories…it was created by his memories, we will have to steal them from Maleficent."

"But that's…."Said Kairi.

"Nothing is impossible…"Said a familiar voice in the distance.


End file.
